1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a locking device securing a pair of skis and, more particularly, to a pair of locking attachments for a pair of skis which are fixedly attached near opposite ends securing the skis against theft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Both U.S. Pat. No. 3,742,740 granted July 3, 1973 to Edwald Pyzell and U.S. Pat. No. 3,739,606, granted June 19, 1973 describe the growing problem of the theft of skis at ski resorts and similar places. They describe how the owners of skis frequently leave their skis unattended outside a ski lodge or other similar place for limited periods of time. With the increasing number of skiers it has become much easier for a thief to carry off such an unattended pair of skis unnoticed by the true owner.
Examples of heretofore known devices for securing a pair of skis together are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,636,739, granted Jan. 25, 1972, to Richard Smedley; German Pat. No. 2,003,966, granted Aug. 19, 1971; Swiss Pat. No. 133,497, granted Aug. 16, 1929 and Norwegian Pat. No. 70,431, granted May 13, 1946. These devices require a detachable portion of the ski lock device be carried by the skier in order to secure the skis during periods of non-use. These detachable portions are often bulky, hard to actuate, and can involve extensive manipulation of the skis and/or cooperating portions to engage the mating components. Additionally, these prior art devices are difficult for a skier to actuate whose dexterity has been hindered by the lower temperatures often prevailing while skiing.
As is well known to most skiers, it is highly desirable to transport the skis from one location to another bound together by devices known per se. An example of such would be a simple stretchable strap with hooks at each end. Many of the prior art locking devices require a skier to carry another device to hold the skis together during transporting in addition to the locking device employed in an anti-theft device. Accordingly, the owner of a pair of skis is put to the additional expense and inconvenience of obtaining and using an extra device solely for holding the skis together when not in use.